The kiss between friends
by Justanothergirlstartedoutasany
Summary: Kurt comes out to find Rachel crying about Brody. He ends up accidentally doing something he knows he'd regret if he did again, so why does he still feel drawn to her? No they are best friends, nothing more. Or at least they think. R&R Complete-ish.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one. **_

_**Here he came, my best friend. Coming out of his room with a bush tail look. He had obviously just woken up. I tried to wipe away my tears as he came towards me, a yawn, and sat right beside me. He glanced over at me, and jerked his head back once he started to look away, "Rachel? What's wrong? You-you look like you've cried?" He sighed and took my hand, "Please don't tell me you watched the biography of Princess Di again?! You know how that makes us cry like little teen-aged girls over Justin Bieber!"**_  
_**I looked at my hands in his, trying to hold back my tears again, but it didn't work! Darn that Kurt, why did he have to bring up Diana! Now I saw going to be crying all day! "Um, no. . . Brody. . . He wasn't meaning to, but we went to my room last night, and well, things got heated, and than- than. . ."**_  
_**Kurt was staring intently at her, with a look of horror on his face, "Oh Lord, Rachel, please tell me he didn't. . ."**_  
_**"No! No, that isn't who Brody is. . . I just realized I didn't want to do this with him. And so we paused and came out to cool off. Well, when he was in the bathroom, I heard his phone go off! I thought it was the director of ,My Fair lady, he auditioned for as Freddie. But it wasn't. . ." I closed my eyes tight. Than breathed heavily out again, and looked at Kurt, "Brody has cheated on me with another girl."**_  
_**Kurt's mouth fell open, shocked. "Wait a minute? He cheated on you? How do you know?!"**_  
_**I got off the high chair I was sitting on, and opened the fridge for my water and celery stick, taking a bite out of it, " I just did. I searched through the text he and the girl had sent back and forth to each other. Lets just say it makes it pretty clear by what they said to one another."**_  
_**I shuddered, grabbing the peanut butter out of the shelf, and dipped my celery stick in it. I took a big bite, and moaned, sitting myself up on the counter and weeping silently as I ate!**_  
_**Kurt was just staring over at me, and than sighed, and came over to me, rubbing my back with his hand, "Rach,if it makes you feel any better, I understand. And If I had any strength in my puny little, but still very nice slim, arms, I would beat the conniving cheating bastards ass." He said, in the only way Kurt Hummel could, " The little boy obviously doesn't know what he's missing!" Kurt smiled sympathetically, his hand comforting me by rubbing my back. "Thanks." I mutters with sniffles, "But I look like a mess. I'm not surprised he cheated. I'm defiantly not as pretty as the other girl."**_  
_**"You are right about on thing." Kurt put on a smirked that would have offended some one that didn't know him, " You look like a mess! Have you been crying all night over that extremely rude ass? Your beautiful make up is totally ruined. *gasp* I hope you didn't use that one eye thingy!" We both knew even though Kurt was gay, that the only thing he ever wore close to make up was chap stick. And that was just so his lips didn't chap up scary like. Or at least that's what he told me. I nudged him,"Shut it, Kurt!", than laughed, "Yeah,it's a little sad, I know."**_  
_**" A little?!" Kurt teased. Than he turned serious, "But Rachel you know you deserve so much more than a guy who sits on our chair, naked, while eating captain crunch, right?" He shook his head in frustration, "I still can't believe he had the nerve to sit ass naked in front of me!" He chuckled, " Funny how that word keeps slipping in there with him."**_  
_**I gave Kurt a look, and wiped away a tear.**_  
_**"What, can't get mad at me if some complete moron hurt my most amazing BFF ever. He's and idiot, who does not deserve to even sit in any chair next to you, . . . Or me for that matter, again!"**_  
_**Him and I jump down from the counter, and I face him. . " Thank you Kurt! You are the best!" I say hugging him.**_  
_**He hugs me back, "Yes, I know. Simply don't know what you'd do without me, do you? I'm fab!"**_  
_**I pull back a little, tears stinging in my eyes, " You really are, Kurt Hummel! and I hope you know that also!" Kurt's eye brows went up and he smiled, "Same goes for you!"**_  
_**I kiss his cheek, " T-thanks!"**_  
_**Kurt moaned, " I thought you weren't going to cry anymore, drama queen!" But he smiled at the end of his sentence, and was about to kiss me on my cheek also. But I accidentally looked up, and we ended up kissing on. . . Gulp. . . our lips!**_  
_**Kurt pulled back quickly. Eyes wide.**_  
_**Mouth in a "Whhaatt?" shape. "Hey guys. What's for breakfast?" Santana asks, walking towards us. She paused, and smiled slyly, "So-o what's happened here?" She asked, tilting her head. Kurt gave her a stunned annoyed look, and I looked away from her eyes with a blush. Oh no, Santana, I almost forgot that she moved in a week ago! "Nothing happened. I'm going to grab some eggs." Kurt said casually, leaving me gaping after him as he headed out the door. How could he act so cool about this, I had accidentally just kissed my gay best friend. I seriously need to just let out through a song piece now. But of course the always lively, and sassy Santana Lopez was looking over at me, "Explanation, now!"**_  
_**She said, walking swiftly over to me with big eyes. Oh no.**_  
_**I'm seriously dead. Ah!**_

_Kurt's P.O.V _

_Rachel Berry and I did not seriously just lock lips! No, not at all! Just some very twisted dream inside your head. I moaned, and leaned against the elevator wall. I backed up and stopped the elevator. Running my hand through my light hair, and my other hand over my heart, I sighed. Poor Rachel. Not only did she manage to break up with her boyfriend, she just kissed her gay best friend. " Which of course she enjoyed!"_  
_I was not into Rachel that way. The kiss was barely a kiss! Practically a peck for Grand mothers from their Grand sons kind of kiss. But the feeling it gave me was a little different. My lips never tingled for over half the bus ride back and forth like it had with Blaine. Yes, Blaine was my first love, and we tried to make it work. Little did I realize that Blaine had started to fall in love with Sam. And Sam felt the same about Blaine. " Called it! I always knew Sam couldn't be fully straight, he obviously knew so much about hair dye!" I proclaimed to myself, walking out the bus doors. "No normal teenage boy knows the best color for their hair unless they have a confession or two of checking the boys butts out in the middle of the school halls! I felt a little sadness creep on me. I wonder how they are doing?_  
_I only know one thing. At least they have not screwed up like I have! Kissing some who means so much to me as a best friend. And as someone my step brother was in love with still! Nothing could ever happen. I never wanted it to in the first place! Gosh, why did I have to bring up Princess Diana! We were both so emotional by than! It's good I didn't bring up Barbra! She would have cried a freaking Rachel Berry river!_  
_I see the apartment, and sigh. Here goes nothing. . ._  
_Than I see some heading my way out if the corner of my eye._  
_I feel anger boil my blood immediately. "What are you doing here? Don't you think you've stirred up enough trouble for the day? Or are you just here to apologize?!"_  
_I ignored Brody's glare, " Get out of her life, she deserves better than a jack ass who she figured out was cheating on her through text." Than I started to walk away._  
_"Kurt, please, just tell Rachel I'm down here and want to talk to her."_  
_I paused with attitude, than turned swiftly around to him, crossing my arms. " And why in the world would I let you anywhere near her?"_  
_He laughs, "Aren't you so quick to come to defend Rachel!"_  
_I felt my cheeks go warm, but I was a least good enough to cover my emotions. "Rachel's my best friend. I know when she needs protection from a tool like yourself, pardon my French." I seethed at him as I walked away. " Kurt please, you've got to understand it's not how it seems!"_  
_I scoffed in annoyance, "Really, cause it didn't sound that way to me. It sounded like you basically threw away a great chance to be with the most talented, beautiful woman in this city, and choose a tramp over her!"_  
_I would never tell Rachel she was the most talented woman in New York, because than she would obviously think she was better than me, which she was not. Obviously. " Look. That girl had been all over me a lot lately. Please hear me out! She's the one that's been texting me, I have not been texting her."_  
_"Than why didn't you delete them once you got them?"_  
_"Because she sends me at least ten a day when my phones shut off!" I pause, "And this is. . . Ten everyday, each day?"_  
_"Yeah, man, don't you see, Rachel's just scared I'll cheat on her, so she used her imagination a little over opening one text!"_  
_I sighed. It sounded a lot like Rachel. Maybe I should tell her about what he said. The only problem was, I didn't want to. I didn't like Brody already. He may be good-looking and have some smarts. But other than that he was just a more street savvy Finn Hudson. The only one who seemed blind to that was Rachel. And Finn, I guess. That Rachel Berry! Why does she have to be in my mind now?!_  
**Because she's your best friend, and you love her as a best friend would.**  
_"Why don't you just tell her?" I grumble, walking away from him. "Because she won't talk to me!" He yells. I turn again, " Fine, I'll tell her that it was a misunderstanding, now will you leave me alone, Casanova boy." I say rolling my eyes. **********_  
_When I got back in, I see Rachel and Santana staring at me. Santana gets up, and walks away saying she's going to go find her. . . Something!_  
_I huff, and look at her, "Rachel, Brody was down stairs just a couple of minutes ago. He told me to tell you that he didn't cheat, that you read it wrong, and that the scary stalker girl texts him every day ten flipping disturbing messages from the loon. Okay, got all that?"_  
_I looked back at her after saying all that. She looks like she's thinking to herself. "Oh, m-maybe, but I'm pretty sure." "Rachel, if you think he cheated, than he probably did, especially if you saw it on his phone."_  
_Rachel nodded, "True but you know my imagination!"_  
_I nod, "But what if you did read it right, what if he did cheat and he's just using your imagination to over look the cheating he's done?"_  
_She looks away from me, and for the first time I felt like grabbing her, telling her to forget about nude Casanova, and kiss her. This was freaking me out, "So just think about it." I say hastily heading to my room._  
_Rachel grabs my arm, "Kurt, I-I'm-"_  
_"No, don't. Right now lets just not talk about it, it was a total mistake, I'm sorta gay remember?" He said quickly, crossing arms around me, and laughed nervously. "I'm mean why does it even matter, my grand mother has given me a better kiss than that. And believe me, I try to avoid them as much as I can!" I rushes, and shuts the door behind me, slamming my back side against it. I lift my hands to my eyes, and sigh. What in the world did I just do?!_  
R&r if you want. Justanothergirl~


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, feeling groggy, and tired. I moaned and put my hands through my hair. I even smelled something like eggs, and bacon. "Weird." I say, sitting up and rubbing my eyes gently.

Than I remember, Rachel and I, we kissed. . . We kissed, and then I insulted her. "Great, just what I need to remember now." I lay back down, pillow pushed in my face as I was wanting to suffocate myself. Unfortunately Santana walks in, and tells me to get up, "Why, should I listen to a girl who taunted me through most of my high school and I let live with us."

"Because I will beat your skinny white ass if you don't, hows that sound cup cake?" she asked, coming right in front of my face and patting my back, "No get yourself outta bed sleeping beauty." she turns, "Or I'll make you, and we both know you don't want that!" than she turns on her heels and exits. I sighed, and lift myself out of bed. "I'm up, Satan, are you happy?" she replied with a, "Not till I see you out here, Hummel."

"Oh gosh, just get me out of here, I'm living with the two, besides myself of course, biggest divas to ever live in a small, dusty, New York apartment." he got changed, and did his hair, and teeth, before he put on some chap stick, than he did his vocal exercises, which Rachel insisted he do every day so he could stay in tip-top shape. Vocally that is. . .

Than I looked between which eyebrow was becoming uneven, and plucked.

Once out Santana was glaring over at me. "What, you should know how long it takes me to get ready, you should have woke me up sooner." I said, sitting down, and started to reach for the bacon laying on the plate beside him. "Wow, who made these?" I asked, eating another one shortly after.

"Rachel." Santana said, with a rough tone in her voice.

I nodded, not seeing her glare. "Yeah, that makes sense, Rachel does know how to cook. I wonder what the special occasion was for?"

Santana grabbed the last piece of bacon out of his hands, "She made it for Brody. She was making extra for us, and you did not come out here to stop her in time so she wouldn't go!" Santana growled, biting into it.

I pause, and take a sip of my orange juice, not looking at Santana as I swallow. I shrug, "It's her decision to make, Santana, I've got absolutely nothing to do with it."

"Yeah you do Kurt, you're the reason she's going!"

Kurt choked a little on the Pancakes he hand just begun to eat. After takin a swig from his juice, he turned to her. "W-what?! Why in the world would this have anything to do with me?!"

Santana eyed him, "Don't act stupid, she said you two kissed. She obviously is trying to make herself feel better by what you said last night, which no I didn't eavesdrop, she told me, so she's running to Brody. Now gay or not, you need to tell Rachel that she isn't a bad kisser, and that you even liked it a bit. I mean I know it's a lie, but come one, is lying that big of a deal? I mean I use to lie all the time to -" Santana paused, and flashed an, "I'm innocent" smile, "As I was saying, you need to find her and-"

I stop her, "Yeah, I know, I need to tell her I liked it, I get it already!" I say in a rushed voice as I grab my coat. "Did she say they were meeting up somewhere?"

"Oh, come on, you actually expect me to remember all the rants Rachel Berry says.

Kurt gives her a look, "Santana, just tell me."

"Wow,. . .um, maybe she said,. . .Seriously I can't believe this, but I'm pretty sure she said in a park of some sort, or something. I'm telling you Kurt, if I knew, I'd tell you. Believe me, it takes every ounce in me not to want to take down the little puny creep!"

I roll my eye, quickly wrapping my scarf around my neck,"Please, Santana, you've never even met Brody."

She nodded, "Doesn't mean I wouldn't still take him down with some of my Latino Lopez blood in me!"

I nodded, "Okay, just stop trying to go all Latino gangster on me will you. I'm tired and worn out enough as it is. I'll find Rachel, I'm pretty sure I know which park you're talking about anyways. I seriously do not know why she likes that place so much, the place is dreadfully dull!"

I open the door, and head out to look for her. Damn you Rachel Berry!

Rachel's P.O.V.

I hated to walk by myself to the park.

But I knew if it wasn't said now, I wouldn't be able to do it. I sigh, as I see him sitting on the park bench a few feet away, I wave, and plaster on a fake smile.

"Hello!" I say, squealing, and hugging him. I can feel his arms wrap around me. "Hello, sweetheart! I'm so glad you decided to believe m-" he stopped short when I got his phone out of his pocket, and quickly searched through it. "Wow, not smart enough to delete it? Really Brody?" I say, a smug grin on my face as I throw him back his phone, pick up my basket of food, open the lid and pour it all over him.

The pancakes stick to him because of the syrup, and the eggs are sloppy and wetly drip down his face, as the bacon lay around, and on top of his head. "Serves you right for being a man whore." I hear someone say behind me. I see Kurt's smirk, as he looks proudly at me. "Good job. Rach. I'm impressed." He says, as we start to walk away from Brody, but I turn back to him, "Oh, and that syrup might start to make you itch since you say you have broken out in hives before." Than I flip my hair back, and turn back to a mouth opened Kurt.

"How was that?! I think I did quite good, what do you say?!"

I asked, smiling up at him, and put my arm through his like always. But this time he freezes. "Um, yeah Rach, it's fab, but could you not put your arm through mine?"

I pause and stare up at him, "Why shouldn't I put my arm through yours, I always do that!"

He nods, and laughs, "Of course I'm just kidding, you are seriously such a drama queen!" he says, chuckling, even though he doesn't sound totally honest.

I look down, feeling embarrassed for some reason, "Well, do you, um, did you get the food I made you and Santana?"

Kurt cleared his throat, "Y-yeah, we did, it was splendid. . ."

There was an uncomfortable silents in the air, "Kurt why-"

I was cut of by gentle lips touching mine. I gasped, but then found myself responding back. The kiss deepened, and I soon felt tipsy. Kurt and I fell forward, against one of the trees. My back on the tree trunk, and his hands pressed against it, as if he too was trying not to fall over, or apart. I giggled for some reason, and had my hand on his purple sweater, holding onto the top of it with my fingers intertwined in it. He breathed, and smiled back too, "As strange and barbaric as it is, I think I-I like you Rach, and I don't understand how? I mean even as besties now we can barely stand each other!"

I nodded, getting myself some more air, "Y-yeah. True, maybe we shouldn't be doing this?"

He made a funny noise, and chuckled, "Rachel, just kiss me." He said, pulling me back in.

We lock lips once more, and sigh at the same time. Than start to laugh.

"It's just so weird." I say, my finger caressing his cheek.

"I know it bizarre." He sighed, grabbing my hand and kissing my palm. "But I like it." he says, running his opened mouth down my neck a little.

I closed my eyes, and tilted my forehead onto his, "Than I guess I must not kiss like your grand mother after all? Huh?" I say sneakily, pinching his cheek.

He groaned, rubbing my arms "Oh, come on, you know I didn't mean that, I still am gay after all." he snorted.

I nodded. "Yeah, I thought that might have been why." I laugh, kissing his cheek, and lips, "Only you could be that silly, and not realize that it's called love, not gender."

He nods, and gazes longingly into my eyes, "Yeah, that's true. . . "

He kisses me again, and I kiss back. I can feel him crushing into me, and it feels so good, so right! I moan, my heart beating out of my chest.

"Ah," I say, tilting my head, as I feel something stick into my thigh. "Kurt?" I start to ask, but feel him move away from me. I stare over at him, and see he's blushing, and scratching his neck. I giggle again, and he looks over at me, "Don't make fun, It's not like I can hide it like you. Or at least not as well anyways." He said staring down at my chest. I feel myself turn red, and cross my arms around them. "Shut up, Kurt!"

He nods, and lays his head back on the tree once he calmed down. "H-how about we go home now?"

I look at him, "What, why?"

He looks at me like he made a bad mistake, "Look Rachel. I can't." He says, not staring at me, and closing his eye shut tight.

I feel my heart beat stop for a second, "What? Why?"

He shuffles his feet, "Because, this just isn't right. We are the furthest people to actually make something out of a relationship, okay. Let's just face reality. I'm gay, nothing more." he murmured.

I felt myself get angry. "Okay Kurt, but when you stop using the "I'm gay." card, come find me." I shout, rain drops starting to fall out of the sky, and some onto me, "Because what I said just a couple of minutes ago is true, love is not gender!" rain started falling heavily, and I was getting soaked, "Neither is liking someone!"

Than I turn to run. I feel people staring at me, but I just keep sobbing, with my hand over my mouth, not believing how awful this day was turning out to be already.

When I got home, Santana was looking over at me, her eyes wide as I just stood there shivering.

"What the hell happened to you?!" She proclaimed, walking over to me.

I shake some more, not moving, "Everything."

"Hey, lets get you into a nice warm bath before I have to leave. Come on." Santana says, pulling me along towards the bathroom, "That boy, I am gonna whoop his ass."

Soon after the bath is ready, I shed my clothes, and get in. Santana knocks, "All in Berry? Wouldn't want nightmares if I walked in on you butt naked."

"Yeah."

She walks in, and stares at me, "So. . ., whats wrong?" she asked, looking hesitant to even ask in the first place.

And that's when I couldn't help brake down into a tears.

She just came a rubbed my shoulders, as I sobbed in my little bubble bath.

"It'll be okay Rachel, I got your back."

I wanted to say thank you, and how surprised by how nice she was being, but all I could make was cries, and moans.

"Don't worry, I can speak zombie pretty well, you're welcome."

I nod, and try to wipe away my stupid tears.

I was in actual love with Kurt Hummel, my best friend! And I didn't realize it till now.

Of course he thought it just some silly attraction.

I was always just some silly something to him, wasn't I?

Kurt P.O.V.

I stood there in the rain. Not caring until someone asked me if I needed a ride. I told them no, and to bug off, but they just kept persisting. I finally got in when I realized who is was, my heart stop.

"Hey Buddy." The man said.

I just stare back surprised,"F-Finn?"

What- in-the-hell! This was one twisted weekend. . .

"That's for sure." I said to myself, combing my hair back with my hand, and my other hugging my waist.

"So?" Finn asked, with a smile puppy dog smile on his face, "How's Rachel doing?"

**R&r if you like. **

~Justanothergirl~

Sorry my chapter isn't very long. But I felt this was a good place to stop it.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn's P.O.V.

I was still smiling, "So how's Rachel?" I asked Kurt. He shifted uncomfortably. I am feeling a lil sly since I had seen them a few minutes ago, kissing.

And no. It's not like I wanted my Step brother, best friend, to kiss my ex. But It started to dawn on me as I drove around the block a few times after being stunned into silence. Kurt had always been there for Rachel, and so had Rachel for Kurt, which was a big thing for Rachel to do. The way they held onto each other underneath that tree, embracing each other, it seemed meant to be. . .More than her and I. Which was sorta funny since it seemed like it was alway going to be Rachel and I. Rachel and I, always going to be together, forever. Because no one could break us apart, not even that Brody character,. . .Or so I'd thought. Till I saw Kurt and her. It was like watching two people who seemed that they wouldn't be a good fit together, some how fit. Which was different from our relationship, since we had/were so different that it had worked. . .for a while that is.

The want I'd seen in her eyes outside with him, hadn't been for me, it was for. . .strangely enough, . . .Kurt. I shook my head, chuckling, "Well?"

Kurt looked over in surprise, "Oh, Rachel? Sh-she's perfectly fine, Finn. . ." There was a pause, and if the rain hadn't flushed his cheeks, I swear he seemed he blushed. Funny.

Kurt tries really hard not to let thing get to him like that.

"What's wrong, bud?" I tease, but he doesn't know that, as I lightly slap his arm in a friendly way.

He flinched, smiling slightly"Nothing, I'm just rather wet, if you haven't noticed." He sighs deeply, crossing his arms, and holding them closley to his chest, looking out the window as if in deep thought. "I'm also cold because of this goodness to awful storm. Gosh, how did it get this bad?" he asked, looking at the rain. "Thanks for taking me back to the apartment."

I laugh, "No problem, we are brothers after all."

He seems troubled by what I said. But smiled anyway. "Yes, we are, aren't we?"

"Yeah." I say slowly, waiting for him to say something back.

Kurt P.O.V.

I feel my skin burning red, why was he trying to push the whole Rachel Berry card on me? This was starting to get uncomfortable. Glad he had changed the subject, I got out of the disastrous machine that he called his car, and stare over at him, feeling a little frustrated. "Bye for now. Thanks again for the ride, Finn, if you want to come inside, you can." I say, plastering on a fake smile. Please say no, please say no'.

"Sure, why not." he smiles, "I'll just go park. I remember which apartment you guys lived in."

"Which number?" Finn nods at my question, and I hold in my moan. "Oh, well, okay than. See you inside." I wave, as I walk into the lobby which is cheaply underpaid, as a woman sleeps behind the small steel desk. "Just great." I say, letting myself now moan as I step into elevator. "Rachel, you are such a thorn in my side!" I growl, rubbing my forehead, hand on hip.

It's not like I really meant what I said. But this whole Finn and Brody situation was getting on my nerves. I mean how many guys are trying to get back with her in one day?!

And I hate the sinking jealousy that pulls at me. I shouldn't care this much, even if all I wanted was to go up to the apartment, grab her and tell her to only be with me, and no one else in the world, or I'd probably die of envy of the other person. . .Is that a little to over dramatic? Yeah, I thought so also.

But I am gay. I've known this since I was eight, and my first crush, a boy, ran into me, knocking me down, but I didn't care, and told him I liked him. Of course he misunderstood and thought I meant in the friend like way. He and I became best friends, for about three years, until I told him one day that I liked him more than a friend, and he freaked out and hit me, than ran since we were in front of my house.

He shunned me, called me names, and threw me in the dumpsters. His name was Dave Karofsky. Yeah, I know. So you can just imagine my surprise when after all that bullying he'd done, he kissed me. . .

But I feel bad for him either way, since I realized that my feelings towards him had just been admiration, since he'd seemed to be himself when he was younger.

Once I entered in, I saw Rachel and Santana sitting on the brown couch, mugs of coffee in their hands, as they were laughing about something. This day was just getting way to strange for me. Santana spotted me first, "Oh, look its Kurt, back from walking in the rain that is now making a flipping mess on the floor! LadyHummell, you do know I happen to not be rich, right, damage is in your domain than."

I stare, annoyed at her, "Satan. Look at the floor for a minute. You do realize that it is hard wooden floor, right?"

She gave a mocking laugh, "But it is still dirty you Scumbucketbootwearing,tightjeans,thatitalmostlookslikepaint,freak!-!You know what, it's not worth it. . ." She says, tuning away, sighing as if she had a long hard day, but than paused, and turned back to me, "Never mind, screw it! I'm gonna say this once, If you wanted to see things from a better and more sanitary point of view, clammy hands macgyver, try getting your head out of your ass, and learning to figure out which gender bender coaster you're riding, you, and your sick little get up!" She seethes loudly, rolling her eyes and walking away to her room. She was obviously mad. . . "Love you all!" she says, slamming her door behind her.

"What about supper?!" Rachel, asks, avoiding eye contact with me, and getting up like a little girl being caught by her father and mother that she'd done something bad.

Santana's said something that we couldn't understand a word of. But I didn't care as Rachel passed by me quickly towards the already shut door, "S-Santana! you.-" She tried open the door, "Hey, w-why would you lock me out, this is my room too you know, you have no right to lock this door!" Rachel cries, knocking, and then gazing my way a little before turning her head back, "Santana! Let me in!" Rachel yells as music blast out through her door.

I shake my head.

"Berry, tell that idiot to make something, I'm busy now, okay!"

"UGGHH! Fine! I'll just make something!" She says,turning around, and heading towards the kitchen, glancing at me as she passed me.

"Porcelain, so help me you better not let her make supper or-" Santana shouts, opening her and Rachel's door with a look of horror.

"You'll go all Lima heights on my ass! Figures" I shout back to her, grabbing Rachel's arm, and pulling her away from the kitchen over to the living room, last time Rachel was upset, and used the kitchen we ran out of food for a few days till I got my pay check because she had used everything that we had to make us a feast, little did we know she did that at the time,. . . "Rach,-"

"Don't, Kurt. Don't make me feel bad for telling Santana about what happened. Because besides you, she's the only one I felt I could talk to about things like this with."

"Okay, but Rachel.-" I needed to tell her about Finn.

"No, Kurt. I want you to understand something." She says, pulling away from my hand.

"And what would that be?" I ask, crossing my arms, and looking at her curiously, forgetting her ex was down stairs.

She paused, and looked down closing her eyes, and inhaling like she was nervous.

She looked up and tried to smile, "I hope you will still be my friend. Because you're my best friend. I know we kissed, but it was not like it was real or anything. I think why I acted so stupid like that was because I just broke up with Brody. I'm sorry I'm such an awful friend. Please, can we just go back to the way things we're?" She asked with a begging look in her eyes. "That kiss meant nothing, not like how it meant when it was Brody, or Finn. So I-It shouldn't matter, right? Because it didn't matter to me in that way." she searched my eyes, I felt my heart hurt by her words, and burning jealous. "Didn't matter?" At all? How?

"Please, tell me it doesn't matter." She asks, wide pleading eyes, taking ahold of my long sleeve with her fingers, and coming closer. I stiffen. Why does she do this?! Why is she coming so close to my body. I can almost smell her coconut shampoo. "You know you really smell good." I murmur softly, slowly, without realizing it, or what I was saying.

I'm wrapping my hands around hers. She seems startled at this, and looks down at our hands, than back at me, "Kurt, we-we-" She was stuttering, and I couldn't help but place my hand on her cheek, and gently move her towards me, almost about to kiss,-.

My heart almost burst as our lips lightly brushed, and we just stood there like that, drink each other in. "Kurt, I-I-" Rachel said, eyes glazing over as she moved her lips down a bit away from mine, and I bent my head down a little as well, nudging against hers gently, we shift a little, and stand there, just soaking this amazing, amazing feeling all the way into my bones.

'KNOCK, KNOCK!' "Hey, you guys in there?" Finns voice asked, coming from behind the loft doors.

We jump away from each other. Rachel has her hands over her heart, and looks terrified. I feel my heart beating quickly, as my face turns to a deep shade of red. "T-that would be Finn." I say, still standing.

"What? How did he get here?" Rachel asked, eyes growing wide with panic. I felt like pulling her into me, and hugging her, making sure she calms down, and kiss her, and kiss her, and kiss her, than her neck, which would make her moan-.

"Um,. . .Well, he offered me a ride." I say, clearing my throat, cursing my thoughts, and stepping far away from her to make sure I could actually get air!

This girl is going to be the death of me, I swear!

I feel my pulse quicken as another knock comes from the door, "Co-coming." I feel guilty suddenly. Why did this have to happen, why was the thoughts of holding Rachel in my arms so often in my mind at this moment. Just feeling her eyes on me was enough to make me feel tangles. So when I touch her, It's like all my control went away without my warning, and I just want to make her mine, and kiss her all over. . .! NO! NOOOO! THIS IS RACHEL! YOUR BEST FRIEND! THE ONE PERSON WHOM UNDERSTANDS YOU AND YOUR DIVA SIDE! DON'T GO FALLING IN LOVE WITH HER! ESPECIALLY SINCE SHE'S A GIRL! YOU'RE GAY!' I shout to myself inwardly as I let Finn in, "Hey, um, you and Rachel should talk. I'm going out for a walk!" I say quickly as I grab my coat again, and hurry pass him.

"Kurt!" Rachel moans, upset, still effected by what almost just happened, "Please stay! Now!" She gives me the look of, ' You'd better not leave me here alone to cry my eyes out to Finn!' I stop, and just stare at her, "Fine! But you better make your famous Chicken Drumstick, . . .and your famous chicken wings!" She smirks "Chicken, funny how you have always loved chicken, huh?"

I rolled my eyes, "Well, if you're going to be like this Princess, than I'm going out now." I state, turning back around.

"No! No, Kurt, stay. I just meant that it really seems like your favorite food, besides white cake that is. Stop trying to think I'm always insulting you, and come back inside. Besides, your step brothers here, stop being such a drama queen." She says, grabbing my arm, and pulling me back in, I pull away, but stay in with them. "Stop touching me." I mutter, hanging up my coat, feeling flushed from the warmth of her fingers on my arm.

"Sorry." She said, scratching the back of her neck. Than looking up at Finn awkwardly, "Hey, how are you?" Finn smiled down at her, "Good, Rachel, how about yourself?"

Ugh! Finn was flirting with her. UGHHH! And Rachel's smiles awkwardly back, "Good, I'm great. . .I'll- I'll go make the chicken stuff now. Heh, Helps that it's ready. I feel my stomach going crazy hungry."

"Well, I better help you, we don't want to have to use food stamps like last time because Berry here couldn't control her need for fatty foods!" Santana says, walking in towards them.

"Great! Will be able to all hang out." Rachel says, looking relieved.

"Please, like I would leave you out here with these two." She said sarcastically serious , eyeing Kurt and Finn.

Kurt sighed and crossed his arms, looking away from them all towards somewhere else.

Finn just scrunched his eyebrows up in a confused dog looking face. "What?"

Finns P.O.V.

Everything was quite except for the sound of silver were as we ate some veggie stuff, and drank out of our mugs.

I smile over at Rachel, who still seems pretty freaked out to see me. "So, I heard you and miss Pillsbury sucked face?" Santana said, looking over at me, and biting into a piece of brocoli. I shifted uncomfortably, "Uh,. . .Yeah. . . Just to calm her down though. . ."

Santana laughed, "Wow, out of all the teachers there Miss P is defiantly the hottest. Don't get me wrong or anything, what you did was still a jerky Original Finn Hudson move, but can't exactly say I blame you. Poor Mr. Shue though, you must feel like scum, huh?"

"Santana! STOP!" Rachel yells, "Stop talking about something that is not our business."

Santana gives her a look, "First of all, Miss Prissy slut, I'm a dancer singer ballerina bitch. Anything that I hear about, I am going to involve myself in, and second who dried your gremlin face of horror in the bathroom just an hour or so ago?! I mean come on! It's not like you don't know me to never step beyond my boundaries." She says casually sipping her ice water. "I mean the Blob over here is like Slender man, and Miss P is like the cute little short elf you see in those stupidly named Santa Claus movie. And I don't know about you, but no way would I wanna kiss Mick chubby, tall bottoms over here! Macy's would be brought to a blundering death before they'd let those two into their happy ,medium, large xx size store. They wouldn't be able to handle all the different sizes of just two, and their deranged tall short children! And the age difference is lik- "

"Santana! Stop!" Rachel's growls, hitting her hands against the table. Santana stares over at her, a little shocked.

"Fine, I'm done anyway." She said, getting up and walking away from the table. I watch her walk away. Something was defiantly wrong with her? . . .

I stare back at Rachel and Kurt. They aren't even making eye contact again. Just a few minutes ago they were laughing about something together that I hadn't really understood. Eh, It was probably a broad way thing.

Rachel's P.O.V.

Holy Barbra Streisand! Was this really happening. Finn was here sitting across from me eating chicken wings. . .Weird. . .All to strange! How? I thought I had seen his car the last time, but I just pushed it in the back of my mind like it was a coincidence.

This was all to weird, as I saw Kurt glance over at me a few times, as if wondering what to say, or do.

"Kurt?" I ask, and he looks up at me from his plate. "Um, yes?"

"Would-would you help me set out the trash down stairs. I'll take one bag, and you take another?"

He looks startled, and then looks over at Finn, and then back at me. "Or even better, Finn and myself can take them out. Just to be helpful. Right Finn?!" Kurt asks quickly getting up. And I can tell he's trying to get away from me. "No, really, I want to do it with you Kurt." I say stubbornly. "I mean it. You and I will take them down, Finn is our guest."

Kurt pauses, and stares at me like he's annoyed, "Fine." he says, turning, grabbing the bags. "As long as you don't mind carrying the most heaviest?"

I smile, "Why, because I'm a woman?" I tease. "Remember, it's not always about gender!"

Kurt snorts, "Yeah, well, these bags won't move themselves, Rachel, get a move on your royal nagginess."

"Hey! That's only something I'd say!" Santana yells through the bathroom door.

"Suck it." Kurt says bluntly, walking past me out the open loft doors.

I give him a look, and turn to Finn and shrug, "Don't know what's gotten into Kurt.-"

"Rachel, are you coming?" Kurt asks through the door way. "Or do I need to take the bags myself?"

"Kurt!" I say, walking quickly over to him as we enter into the elevator.

"What?" he sighs.

"Well, it's just you are acting sort of rude."

"Wow, really, you just noticed. Lets hurry and get this over with." He says, pressing the button a couple more times.

"Kurt, Calm down, you are seriously going to break the elevator!" I scold as the doors close.

"Honestly Rachel. I don't understand any of this. Okay? I am gay. And suddenly I want you. It just doesn't make sense! It's not plausible." He sighs, looking defeated.

I blink up at him, trying not to grin. "You want me?"

He glances over at me, and clears his throat, looking away from me. "Well, in all honesty, yes. I want you. Something I'm usually very uncomfortable with doing in the first place, I want with you. So excuse me if I'm flipping out! I don't even want to want you!" he sighs, watching the elevator.

I feel a little angry, "Oh, well if that's the way it is." I sigh, "Than we shouldn't probably be around each other very long. After dropping the trash out, we need to go back up and you talk to Finn while I go into my room to escape from you." I say, hoping it causes him to feel how I felt.

I hear a groan, "You know perfectly well that is not what I meant, Rachel Berry!"

"Well, anyway's, not to long around each other, agreed?" I say, feeling a little hurt by his reaction.

Silence for a while, "Agreed." I hear him say softly towards me.

I feel a little like crying. "Okay, good." I say.

We ride in silence, almost there. But than suddenly the elevator stops, and the light go out along with the music.

I hear Kurt ask me if I'm alright, "Rachel, did you hear me?!"

"Y-yeah! Are you!" I ask, feeling afraid. I hated things this dark. "Kurt! Kurt where are you!" I ask frantically. Wanting to belt out in song to get over my fear.

I feel hands wrap blindly around me, "I'm right here, sweetheart, I'm right here, just stay calm, okay?"

I felt suddenly better. He was here, I wasn't alone.

But I hated how weak I looked, "Eh, I'm fine, you don't need to hold me. I was just worried for you."

"Oh shut it girl. I know your fears, we are besties. . ." He paused, as if he also knew some things had changed.

"Best friends! That's one thing we'll always be, Kurt. Best friends!" I say, one arm wrapped around his shoulder, and the other on his face, which I presume to be his cheek.

'I love you. As my best friend, . . .and maybe a bit more than just that.' I think to myself as I lay my head on his shoulder, and I feel him lay his head sideways on top of mine.

"So much for our plan." He chuckles, breathing deeply in and out. "Oh how awful a place to be stuck in. I hate elevators!"

"Yeah, but what's a little kiss between friends right?" I ask, shivering with happiness. "What does that even mean. But I guess it would. . .calm us. . .a small bit?"

"I-I don't know if it calm me, but I want it!"

I feel his smile, as he shifts his head into my shoulder/neck area. "It's a blissful, sweet, and bitter thing. Something that happens that will mess you up, this whole thing, but. . ." I feel myself getting pushed against the elevator. His hands trail down to my waist. And I moan against the feel of his hand against my body, as he trails his kisses down further. "Kurt, just what are we doing now?"

He pauses. "I think it's called kissing you all over, do you want to stop?" he asked, sounding a little bit concerned.

I sigh, "No you melodramatic. What is this, us silly?" I giggle.

He doesn't say anything for a long time, and I feel him pull away from me. "I honestly don't know. . .but maybe we can figure it out. I care for you as my friend, Rach, I don't want anything awful to happen between us. . ."

I smile, "Yeah, I know, and I'm glad you value this friendship that much, it's what makes me love ya. . . as a friend, and rival in vocal . . ." I say, looking down at what I would think are my hands. "Obviously. . ."

I hear his sigh of relieve, "I do value this friendship, that's why I want us to be careful. I don't want to end up hurting you. . .I love you too much Rachel Berry, you are to dear for me to lose."

I turn towards where I heard his voice, "I know, but don't you think that's a good thing that you feel this way?"

"I do, than it keeps me from jumping you." I hear him says with a scold, as if scolding himself. "And I hate that I feel this way!"

I feel my cheeks getting flustered. "Kurt, don't say things like that. And what a pervert thing to say, and in a dark elevator no less, shame, shame!"

"Sorry. Can't be helped."

I shiver again. "Well if it can't be helped, why not just come over beside me again, and kiss me."

"No."

"Why not!" I whine, stomping my foot against the elevator floor.

"Don't be so childish, girl."

"Oh shut up Kurt, and just do it!" I say loudly, coming to where I think he is, and grabbing his jacket.

"Why should I have to!" he shouts back, "Just because I want too? No way. I'm not that kind of person who just makes out with anyone!"

I feel a little shy as I say softly. "Prove it than."

i hear his intake of breath.

"Fine. . ." he breathes. Taking me clumsy by the arms, and slowly coming towards my face. I could tell my his hot breath on the side of my cheek, as he gently kissed it. Than bent his head forward more, so our heads tilted onto each others. "Kurt. . ." I say shakily.

I feel his fingers come to my lips. "Shhh."

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have dealt with a lot more this year of 2013 than expected. I hope you enjoy as I did. I know they sound so silly dramatic, but that's just Kurt and Rachel for you, lol. 3 ~Justanothergirl~


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt holds me back against the elevator, and I hear him sigh. "This shouldn't be this way Rachel, you and I. It's all messy, and I'm not that great of a cleaner as you, you know."

I huff in annoyance, "Haven't we been through this before, love is not-"

"Gender, I know, I know. But you have to understand,Rach, I've never had this reaction to a woman before! And I never though with you. . ."

I smile in the dark, feeling his hands around my waist. "Never, not even once? I don't know if I believe you. I mean on the, never been attracted to woman thing." I say chuckling.

"Believe it sister, because it's the truth."

He asks in a weak voice trying to sound funny.

I try my hardest not to laugh so he doesn't think I laughing at him. But it can't be helped.

"Rachel Berry! My problem is not funny, this is a serious moment now!" he says, but I can hear a hint of laughter in his voice as well.

"It's just so funny. The guy who never once thought of a woman in any way romantically, is interested in making out with me."

I hear him pause, "And what, pray tell, do you mean?"

I sigh, "Well, I'm defiantly not the most prettiest girl in the world. Nor the most nice either, as you have even seen." I look down shamefully, "And we both know that's not going to change any time soon, as long as I can I'll be that way."

Silence and buzzing is all I can hear, "Say something, Kurt."

"Okay, you're such a diva, you are mean at times, and even betray your most trusted friends, and you are no Jessica Simpsion or anywhere near what some straight guys like."

I nod, feeling awful about myself.

"But you are a natural beauty, and you are yourself, you show kindness like its natural too, not always, but enough to know you are a better person than you think you are. And you are. Also lets just admit it, you have got Funny girl down more than any grown adult I've ever met, including muwah. But out of all of it, the person I feel attracted to is you, you silly girl." He says sweetly, as he pulls away from me. "And that is very common for friends, right?"

I wince, and nod, than realize he can't see me. "Um, Y-yeah, of course it is."

Than the elevator lights turn back on, and Kurt is standing in front of me, his eyes looking straight into mine. I shiver, and put on a smile.

Oh, how I wish this was over!

Kurts P.O.V.

What the hell am I doing?

Rachel has turned herself away from me towards the elevator doors! I should at least turn and stand besides her as well.

But mostly I am hitting myself silently for backing away from her, and saying what I said.

Why was I hurting her so much? I really hate myself for this, and it's driving me insane, why can't I just kiss her, and hold her, and be calm about all of it?

Yet, I secretly knew why. What if I got hurt. I mean, the whole Blaine and Sam thing wasn't ten times as bad as feeling my stomach turn at the thought that if something went wrong, I could lose Rachel.

"Kurt?" I hear her call out curiously.

I turn my head towards her. She's looking up at me, "You look petrified." She says, worried look on her face "What is it, you know we can talk." She takes out her hand, and wraps it around mine.

I try a grin, "Yeah, I know sweetie. Thanks."

She nods, and removes her hand, looking down at her feet.

I look away and sigh.

Closing my eyes I dream of holding her against me, and watching our favourite movies together.

And feeling her hand against my chest, as she feels my heartbeat and I feel hers.

Than I pause to realize that the elevator has stopped. I open them, and look over to see that Rachel has stopped them.

"Rach, what are you-" She puts her finger up to my lips, "Shhh." She shushes me, looking nervous, than she takes a hold of my scarf, and pulls me forward. "Kurt, I'm going to kiss you. Okay." She says, looking a bit scared, but ready as always.

I feel shocked, "What?"

"You know that this is more than just a little friendly attraction. So now you need to just shut up, and stop worrying that you're going to hurt me, because you are already by not doing anything!" She cries, and pulls me down some more with my scarf, "Enough is enough." She says, and than before I know it her lip are roughly pressed against mine. I close my eyes, and open my mouth, moaning as her tongue finds mine. This time she presses me against the elevator doors, and trails her mouth down my neck. "Ahhh." I gasp, feeling pleasure run down me. She smiles as her hands find my tucked in tee shirt, which becomes un-tucked in a matter of seconds, as she roams her hand up my body.

I shiver in delight as she sucks on my neck, her hot breath causing me to. . .you know. I quickly turn her around , and bring my lips to the side of her collar-bone, and trail back up to kiss her deeply. I lift her up against the elevator wall, her legs wrapped around me, as I hold them up, both of us breathing raggedly, I go further down till I get to her tummy, and I rip off her buttons revealing her smooth tan waist, I hungrily kiss up till I get to her light brown bra, but then I pause against her, as the elevator begins to move, and shortly after that 'Ding!' We are both breathing heavily, and the elevator slowly starts to open.

Once they are all the way open I see some people. The first one is our receptionist who was asleep a little while ago at her desk, with a elevator electronic , and our neighbours.

"Oh, boy, so this is why the elevator wasn't working?" The receptionist says, eyes wide, and laughing loudly, "Makes a whole lot of sense now!"

"It sure does. . ." one of are neighbours say, staring at their husband.

I feel like glaring at them all, but instead I just look away embarrassed as I let Rachel down off against the wall.

"Oh my, some one seems to be sticking out my dear." The receptionist says, winking at me. I flush and quickly grab one of the trash bags of the floor and hold it up to me. Oh my gosh, this was so humiliating!

The one time the receptionist actually feels like doing her job, and call the guy too fix the elevator, and the first time he actually comes, what a surprise!

I can hear Rachel holding back from laughing as we walk away, and out side to the dumpsters.

Once they're in the trash can, I look over at her, frowning. "Stop it, Rachel, it's not funny."

She looks up at me with her big brown eyes, a bashful, fun-loving smile showing up on her face.

"Oh, come on Kurt, it was a little funny."

I roll my eyes, and cross my arms, staring down at her "I want some chocolate cake right now, let's go." I say, grabbing her hand and dragging her with me.

"What?!" She declares, "What about Finn? Ooh, and Santana, we can't leave those two alone together!"

I glare at her, "Rachel Berry, I want to spend some one on one time with you. Okay. I just want to be with you now. And some place where your ex is not watching our every move because he's googly eyes follow you everywhere!" I huff, feeling a little jealous that I couldn't get to look at her like he did tonight.

"You know Kurt." Rachel said, pausing, and pulling me back, tilting her head, and looking at me, "I think he knows."

I feel my eyes widen, and stare at her in shock, "What? No, no. . ." I look away for a while, than look back at her, "How?"

She smiles, "You know how you said you didn't want him to keep watching us? Well, that's actually what he was doing, and than he even gave me a weird 'I know something is up.' look the whole time as he was watching us, and than I also remember I thought I saw his car drive by out of the corner of my eye before you started kissing me."

I give her a look, "What?" she asked defensively.

"Come on Rach, don't you think that's a little weird that Finn didn't mention anything."

She laughs, "And make it even more awkward for us. Yeah right, Finn's is not that kind of guy."

"Not unless he wants you back." I says, looking away from her, but still holding onto her arm and dragging her with me to the bakery.

"What?! What do you mean? Finn does not want to get back together with me."

"Than why is he back here for. Finn wouldn't come back to New York unless it meant you."

She says nothing, but just walks up beside me and stops me. "Turn around, Kurt, and look at me."

I sigh, and turn towards her, feeling stupid for feeling the way I do.

She smiles, "I obeyed." I say grumpyliy.

She just smiles some more, and puts her hand to my face, "You are the most dramatic silly person I've ever seen."

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, you're pretty adorable yourself." she rolls her eyes, "Weirdo!" She teases, and nuzzled her face in my scarf, and leaning into me into a hug.

I close my eyes, and smile, leaning my head against hers, "I-I do love you Rachel." I whisper, hoping she understands how much I mean it.

"I love you too, Kurt." She whispers back, looking up at me in an emotional looking face, and I smile, and kiss the tip of her nose.

"We need to celebrate with some yummy cake!" I say, nuzzling my face into her hair, and kissing it.

I hear sigh in content. "Mmm, sounds fabulous!"

I chuckle, "Of course my darling, of course it does, it's cake for goodness sake."

Everything is silent, and than I hear it, Rachel starting off a song silently " **Oh,Yeah yeah, yeah, Dancin' in the dark, middle of the night. Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight. Emotional touch, touchin' my skin. And askin' you to do what you've been doin' all over again. Oh, it's a beautiful thing.**

**Don't think I can keep it all in.**

**I just gotta let you know**

**What it is that won't let me go"**  
I start in with her, **"It's your love, it**

**just does somethin' to me**

**It sends a shock right through me**

**I can't get enough and if you wonder**

**About the spell I'm under, oh, it's your love**  
Than I am singing solo as she watches and smiles, "**Better than I was, more than I am**

**And all of this happened by takin' your hand**

**And who I am now is who I wanted to be"**

Than we start off again, holding hands, and staring into each other eyes** "And now that we're together I'm stronger than ever, I'm happy and free**  
**Oh, it's a beautiful thing**

**Don't think I can keep it all in, no**

**And if you asked me why I changed**

**All I gotta do is say your sweet name**  
**It's your love, it just does somethin' to me**

**It sends a shock right through me**

**I can't get enough and if you wonder**

**About the spell I'm under, oh, it's your love, oh, baby"** Rachel is now closing her eyes and going all out emotional like she does, and I can't help join in with her by staring off.  
**"Oh, it's a beautiful thing**

**Don't think I can keep it all in**

**I just gotta let you know**

**What it is that won't let me go**  
**It's your love, it just does something to me**

**It sends a shock right through me**

**I can't get enough and if you wonder**

**About the spell I'm under, oh, it's your love**

**It's your love, it's your love"**

We end our song, my arms are holding her closely, and her arm are drapped around my neck, are lips almost touch when we hear clapping, and we turn to see that there are people surrounding us, and smiling, and whistling how beautiful we did. Some even gave us money, and one person even said to next time remember to bring something like a hat so people can put money in for us while we sing.

Oh joy, we just made a show out of ourselves without realizing it.

We look at each other and separate. I scratch my head, and smile over to her, "Looks like we got some money for cake." I joke.

She giggles, and looks down at her feet, almost like she's too shy.

I feel like laughing and patting her on the head, but feel to strangely bashful to do so.

"Let us get some marvellous cake, mademoiselle." I say clearing my throat as I hold out my arm for her.

She nods, and giggles, taking it. "Why, of course, that would be splendid kind sir."

I laugh, and put my hand through her hair, ruffling it, "You are silly."

"And you are messing up my hair, kind sir!" She squeals,pitching my side.

"Ah! Hey, well if you're going to be that way I guess I'm going to have to just leave you here alone. . ."i pull away, and she quickly runs after me.

She grabs my arm tighter," No, no! Don't you dare leave me Kurt!" She says dramatically.

I stare at her and she stares back at me, than we both burst out laughing as we walk on further.

"We're here!" I say, looking down at her, "What do you want to get?"

She blinks, and looks inside the bakery window, "Well, I haven't been here as much as you, what do you like, besides the hotties serving everyone?" she asks in a silly tone, looking up at me.

I am gazing at her, "You."

She grins, and looks away, combing her strand of hair behind her ear, "Yeah, well I'd let you eat me if I was a cake, but unfortunately that isn't possible."

I feel silly as I say, "It would be more loose of a term for you if I did eat you up."

She looks up at me, "Mm, really, you think." I have heard this teasing seduction in her voice before, but it was never with me, so this all was still a little strange hearing it come out of her voice. But not in the bad way, actually it was nice, really, really nice. "Lets get some cake, Rach." I say weakly, clearing my throat again grabbing her wrist, and waiting for the couple of pepole coming out of the bakery doors.

I feel her hand rap softly around mine as we enter in, and my heart can't help but skip a beat.

Rachel's P.O.V.

I still feel a little shy, but being shy usually holds you back from the things you want, and right now, I wanted Kurt.

Kurt looks over at me, and smiles, his cheeks red. "What would you like? We have a couples gets five free samplers tonight of each kind of cake. Would you like me to box it up with whatever else your orderin'?" asks and chubbier woman with harry potter glasses and a big bright heart on her green tee-shirt asked, her tight grey hair tied back and in a hair net.

"Sure, we'd love that!" I say, giving Kurt a 'Go along with it.' look.

He rolls his eyes at me, and than smiles at the woman named Gwen.

"Thank you, but we are not a. . .um. . .couple. . .but maybe. . ."

Gwen laughs a hardy laugh and looks back at me and Kurt, "You don't have to be shy, I'll go pack 'em. And what would you and your lovely lady 'Friend' want a slice of?"

Kurt's face was burning up, "Um, just, uh, the Chiffon cake, and the black forest cake please."

I smile, "You have always known my order." I say, shaking my head. "You know how much I was even ashamed to tell Finn or Brody about my love for cake?!"

"I know, you're weird." he says simply, smiling as we wait for our cakes.

"And for them to even know you'd eat samplers, you'd just die of the horror!"

I chuckle, than look thoughtfully over at him, "And how, pray tell-" I tease, "Did you not feel yourself get embarrassed in front of Blaine?"

He looks down, "I didn't, I just acted as though it was easy to eat this type of stuff in front of him in front of everyone, it really wasn't though, not like with you." He says, eyeing me with soft eyes, and a grin.

"Really?"

He comes closer to me, and takes me by the arms, holding me to him, and sighing, "Really sweetie, really." I know it's hard for both of us to hold back from each other in front of the store, so I just lean my head against him. "I want to be with you always, okay. Even if you and I don't end up,. . .like how we are now, I want to be with you forever, okay!" I whisper quickly to him.

I feel him chuckle, "Well, okay. But I highly doubt that we are not going to want this forever, which I don't think I can ever stop feeling this way for you, Rach."

"I know, Kurt, but just in case, you have to promise?!"

I feel him breath in, and sigh a little, "Okay, love, I promise."

He's holding me tighter now, "I don't think, though, that I could ever stop loving you."

I smile, and cuddle closer into his shoulder. "Same here, Sweets."

"I love you Rach."

"I love you too."

_The end-ish_


End file.
